ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1228 (25th December 1995)
Plot Pat and the rest of the guests remain shell shocked. Ricky and Janine can't contain their devotion for their father and both leap into his arms. Pat orders everyone to leave, but asks Roy to stay for support. The news of Frank's appearance quickly spreads around the Square. Pat and Frank are brought together alone in the kitchen while Roy listens on alone from the living room. Frank begs for forgiveness from Pat and acts as if nothing has happened. Arthur tries to reach out to Ziggy one more time about him claiming that Arthur won't get out scot-free. The reassurance is a blow to the head for Arthur, who remains silent. Robbie, out of sight from everybody else, digs into the turkey snidely and sneakily, just as a photographic Sonia jumps from around the corner and snaps a picture of him with the turkey hanging from his mouth on her polaroid. Frank tells Pat that when he ran away, he ended up in Bristol for a while before being admitted to hospital after suffering from a breakdown. He believes the pair have a chance to make a go things off again, and tries telling Pat he understands what she went through which leads to her flying off the handle, and telling Frank he doesn't have a clue about the pain he caused. Arthur manages to get to the telephone and calls the Fowler family in the middle of their Christmas dinner. He tells Pauline that he doesn't want she or any of the family to visit him from now on. Frank, in complete denial, orders Pat to look into his eyes and tell him she doesn't love him. The situation and atmosphere become all too much for her leading to her running and leaping into Roy's arms, sending Frank into a questionable state. The reveal of Pat and Roy's relationship leads to a hasty reception between the three, but the news of them living together sends Frank over the edge who darts out of the house in an emotional state. David worries Frank is after the car lot. Arthur shakes the bars in his cell block in an hysterical state, before sliding down the hall and breaking into a ball of tears. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Roy - Tony Caunter *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Ruth - Caroline Paterson *Willy Roper - Michael Tudor Barnes *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *David - Michael French *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Janine - Alexia Demetriou *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Grant - Ross Kemp *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Alan - Howard Antony *Carol - Lindsey Coulson *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Ricky - Sid Owen *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Blossom - Mona Hammond *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Gita - Shobu Kapoor (Uncredited) *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Billie - Devon Anderson (Uncredited) *Steven - Stuart Stevens (Uncredited) *Peter - Francis Brittin-Snell (Uncredited) *Lucy - Eva Brittin-Snell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ziggy - Sean Simpson *Santa - Roger Booth *Prisoner - Peter Dunwell (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Kitchen *25 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *41 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *45 Albert Square - Back room *Unknown prison - Common room, Arthur's cell block and Arthur's cell Notes *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 8.30pm as the second part of a special Christmas double bill. *The duff duff at the end of this episode features a reverb effect in order to give an echo feeling from Arthur's cell block. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: No synopis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,980,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Pat Butcher (to Frank Butcher): "I had three pounds and eighty-five pence in my purse when you left this house. You left me with two kids and no way of looking after them. So don't sit there and tell me not to worry anymore because you're back! I have done all my waiting, all my hoping, and that is over and finished with! Over a year I waited for you to come back. A year of stomach churning worry of sleepless nights, of having to face people out there knowing that they were talking about me. I scrubbed people's floors, I cleaned their toilets, I worked fourteen hours a day to keep this place going and to put food on the table and not for me! Oh no, I could've quite happily done a runner an all. But for Ricky and Janine. So you don't you tell me that you know how hard it must have been for me, because you can't even begin to imagine!" Category:1995 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes